The present invention relates to MEMS microphones. Specifically, the invention relates to antennas positioned on a membrane of a MEMS microphone.
MEMS microphones have a backplate (i.e., a perforated counter electrode) and a membrane. A capacitive charge is created between the backplate and the membrane that varies as the membrane vibrates in reaction to an acoustic disturbance (i.e., a change in air pressure, e.g., due to a sound). FIG. 1 shows a structure of a prior art MEMS microphone including a backplate 100 and a membrane 105. During microphone operation, a high bias voltage (e.g., 1 to 40 V) is typically applied between the membrane 105 and the backplate 100. To maintain this charge, it necessary to limit the distance between the membrane 105 and the backplate 100 to a relatively small gap. The limitation on this distance also limits the sensitivity of the membrane 105, and, thus, the microphone.